New Eden: The Battles of Angels and Demons
by ProjectRekal
Summary: The war between Angels and Demons has raged for centuries. Heaven, the home of the Angels. Hell, the prison of the demons. Earth, the sacred earth between them. The Garden of Eden, the garden of God, the home of innocence, of purity. The home of Adam and Eve. The Humans. Now a city, New Eden, becomes the battle ground for supremacy. A fanfic based off Devil May Cry, reviews welcome


It struggled to rise. Blood leaked from the wounds that littered its body. It lay in the alley, its limbs failed it, its breaths were shallow and wheezing. Unable to move. It growled and tried to rise again. It was stopped when a boot clapped down on its back forcing it to stay where it lay. It snarled.

"You will pay for this bastard child," It choked coughing and spitting the blood from its knarled broken jaws. The boot pressed down harder. The creature squealed as shards of glass were forced further into the chest of its body. A pain shattered through the creature not seconds later. The katana was driven through its shoulder blades. It flopped uselessly down onto the pavement. Dead. The figure above it jerked the sword from the creatures body, stepped back away from it and smirked. What a waste of creation.

"Sorry, I do not intend to repent for any of my sins just yet," He muttered. Turning he returned the katana carefully to the sheath.

* * *

"Wait up!" Finley called pushing himself faster. Jayden ignored him and chuckled loudly quickly pushing past another group of bewildered onlookers.

"Hurry up Finley! Or we'll be late!" Jayden barked back over his shoulder.

"It's your fault!" Finley retorted, through ragged breaths. Jayden laughed again. Not a chance. They couldn't miss it, not this time. Jayden knew now that they were real. He had always believed it but the city tried to keep it quite. Pretended they weren't out there, but they were. If they were out there then that could mean that the other stories were true too. They came to him every night in his dreams, had done since he was a little kid. It had to mean something so he had sketched them on paper, countless sketch pads, note books, sheets. They were out there. Demons. Rounding a corner Jayden pushed past another woman who shrieked and jerked her child closer.

"Sorry," Jayden called with a small smile. Only receiving a glare and disgruntled remark in return.

"Jayden, we have class!" Finley pointed out beginning to pant. The boy had never been the most athletic, nor was he the tallest. Besides who would want to be in class now? Jayden pushed himself on that extra inch and rounded the corner to see a large crowd had gathered. Traffic had been disrupted, car horns were flaring loudly. Jayden didn't hesitate and pushed his way forward, squeezing in between the men and woman, over the children until he reached the barrier. He threw himself against it and looked forward to see a large tarp covering, what looked like, the body of an animal.

"All right!" Jayden beamed. A woman shot him a glance but he openly ignored her.

"Please ladies and gentlemen there is nothing to see here!" One of the male Bluecoats called. No one paid any heed, clearly there was, the onlookers continued to point at the covered body and whisper. Jayden leant this way and that to see if he could gain a clearer look but no matter how much he turned and twisted there was nothing he could do. The 'person' was covered. They were real. Was there more? Where were they now? Why was this one dead? How did it die? Stories had always talked off great creatures roaming the earth, demons and spirits who wanted their lands back. Legend had it that New Eden had once been a sacred land to the Angels and the Demons. Demons, who were forced to live beneath the sacredness grew angry and began to force their way into Eden, much to the dislike of the Angels. Demons began to attack Humans, possess their bodies in order to life in Eden. The Archangel Michael descended from the heavens on the command of his father and laid with the Human Eve before ascending to heaven in more. This led to the birth Yorath, the first Nephilim, the protectors of the human race who, through the great wars along with the Angels, forced the Demons to return to Hell sealing them within with the Hell Gates. If you believed in that kind of stuff. Jayden had always wanted it to be real but he never seemed to get what he wanted. He was a normal boy, attended school regularly, much to his dislike, and had a normal mom and dad. A normal brother and normal friends. Everything was too normal for him. He wanted something different, a game where you could control great beasts, a life where he had to be the one to save the world with an overly large sword. Perhaps he had watched too many movies...played too many games. Finley finally caught up to him, fat cheeked and red, the boy quickly pulled on his arm.

"Alright you saw it, now let's get out of here," The boy pleaded. Finley had been Jayden's friend since before he could remember, a year younger and a lot smaller... He just still had a lot of growing to do. Jayden cast a look to him and pouted.

"Aw come on we didn't run all this way just to leave when we got here," Jayden smiled.

"If were caught out of class we're going to be in trouble. Come on!" Finley pleaded again. Jayden sighed and glanced a last time to the tarp. Was it actually a demon from the stories? Or was it just a fat man? Or a deformed wolf? Either way the Bluecoats weren't letting anyone know.

"All right move along!" Someone called out forcing the crowd further back. "Hey what are you doing here?" The voice was directed toward them, Jayden knew it. The voice of authority. "You shouldn't be here!"

"Uh oh," Jayden smiled. Turning he quickly pushed his way back through the crowd. Quickly both boys were running again. "Did you see that?" Jayden called over his shoulder looking to the red faced Finley, who was struggling to maintain pace with him, again.

"Yeah and I'd rather not see it again," Finley responded. Once they had run as far from the scene as they could they ducked into an alley and leant forward on their knees, choking for air. "How did I let you talk me into this?" Finley whined.

"Cheer up buddy," Jayden smiled, "We just saw a demon!"

"We did not!" Finley argued quickly.

"What do you think was under that tarp?"

"A man."

"A man? Come on, the legends are true!" Jayden smiled straightening and peering around the corner. "Demons...then that must mean the Hell Gates are true too..."

"Oh come on," Finley moaned, "Nothing like that exists Jayden, if they did don't you think news crews would have been all over them by now? They were just stories made up by people to have something to believe in. Besides we're at least two hours late for class!"

"So? I was never one for class," Jayden smiled nudging Finley, "You knew that since you met me."

"Still..." Finley muttered.

"Alright, if you're that worried we'll head back to the Academy." Jayden nodded. Finally Finley seemed to relax.

From where they were the academy wasn't too far, they had cut an hour from their time by winding through the streets of New Eden. New Eden was one of the largest cities Jayden had ever been to. The outskirts were big mansions and farmlands while the city itself was tall skyscrapers, raised train lines and highways and thousands of cars on the roads at all time. The main attraction of New Eden? The large corporate sector which rested in its heart, the tallest of skyscrapers, the snottiest of people and the richest of the rich all resided in the Corporate Sector and heading that was MINOS Corporation. No one knew what it was the business did exactly, finances and construction had been elected the most obvious. Still every so often you'd see the MINOS stamp on a magazine or advertising for staff on billboards and each time it would be something different. A family playing in their garden, a soldier returning home from war or even a woman buying some clothing. All Jayden knew was that MINOS Corp. ran the city. Its CEO and chief was Nogah Gallagher. A gizzilionair who'd appear every so often at some big time city event. Not much was known about him either. Jayden didn't mind, billionaires and skyscrapers were never his thing. He had been enrolled at Dayton Academy. Like everything in New Eden it too was over lorded by MINOS Corp. Every type of major was available at the academy, from business to medicine to design. Though getting in wasn't easy. For the major you wished to take there was an exam, Jayden had just been lucky, Finley had deserved it and a number of others had gotten in due to grades, past prep schools or connections. Not only that but there were dorms too. Depending on your dorm you were either reviled by teachers or loved by them. Jayden's major was supposed to be business though he tended to always fail, no matter what he did. Granted he never really paid attention...or tried his hardest but he was there, that counted for something...right? Besides life was too short to focus on just the future. Jayden enjoyed living in the moment. Aside from that he wasn't the studious type. Jayden and Finley continued on toward the academy.

"If my parents find out about this," Finley muttered again.

"Come on it was one morning, not likely to change your whole final grade," Jayden laughed clapping his friend on the shoulder. The academy soon peaked through the buildings. Tall dome buildings surrounded by high walls and heavy iron gates. One of the more attractive sights in New Eden. Large green lawns stretched out before the school entrance, a large fountain just before the main doors poured crystal water. Finley let out a relieved sigh. It was true Finley came from a wealthy family, had a number of brothers over him who were all successful business men and Finley was expected to follow their example. Though he had no want to, he wanted to be a doctor. Finley was insecure enough without adding pressure like that. Since their first meeting Jayden had made it his goal to get the boy some confidence though, now in the middle of their second year, he doubted if it would ever change.

"Yeah but still..." Finley mumbled again.

"Jayden! Finley! Where were you?" The voice of Aimi shouted out. Jayden looked up to see the form of the dark haired girl striding forward. As always she was in her uniform, a black skirt, white blouse, knee length socks and short black ankle boots. As always she had added her own touches, like dozens of bracelets and bangles, earrings and a black headband with a large bow holding her mahogany hair back.

"Hey Aimi," Jayden responded throwing up an arm and waving.

"Where have you guys been?" She questioned again.

"Uh...you know around," Jayden grinned.

"Well you missed a pop quiz this morning."

"Oh no!" Finley cried.

"Relax," Jayden smiled. A missed pop quiz wasn't going to be a big deal, Jayden had missed dozens of them, besides all one had to do was usually tick boxes. No biggie. Aimi frowned bringing her arms up across her chest she shook her head.

"Uh-uh, this pop quiz counted to our final grade," She said.

"What?!" Finley squealed.

"Oh..." Jayden sighed.

"I told you! The one day I miss out on something and it had to go to my final grade. Now what are my parents gonna' think?" Finley looked to Jayden who scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"I don't know," He laughed, "But hey we don't see our parents until the end of the year, that's something right? You won't have to deal with it until then."

"That's not the point!" Finley whimpered.

Aimi cocked a brow. "Well, as long as your here now I suppose we could grab some lunch. You guys hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," Jayden smiled.

"I think I lost my appetite," Finley muttered.

* * *

"Man I have to say Sarah did a great job at lunch today," Jayden smiled stuffing another large dumpling into his mouth. Aimi watched him with raised eyebrows.

"How you manage to eat so much food and still stay as scrawny as you are is beyond me," Aimi mumbled. Finley poked his own food restlessly.

"Hey guys!" A voice boomed loudly before a well built boy collapsed into one of the seats and plucked a dumpling from Finley's plate. "You eating this?"

"No," Finley mumbled again.

"Hey Kuro," Jayden smiled across to the dark haired boy who had just arrived.

"Where were you guys this morning?" Kuro asked.

"You know, checking out the city," Jayden smiled filling his mouth with another dumpling.

"At least take a breath before stuffing your mouth," Aimi frowned. Jayden smirked and threw another dumpling into his mouth leaning toward her and munching loudly. Aimi rolled her eyes.

"Checking out the city huh?" Kuro cocked a brow. "Suppose you heard about the whole 'demon' sighting thing then?"

"I kept telling you guys they're real but nobody believed me. Bet you feel stupid now," Jayden grinned.

"Jayden as much as I'd like to think demons and monster are real I know they ain't," Kuro laughed.

"Yeah Jayden, besides the Bluecoats have been saying that it was some hoax," Aimi added.

"How do you guys know all this?" Jayden finally asked, a frown crossing his brow.

"It was all over the news this morning," Aimi nodded.

"What? How come I didn't hear about it until I heard others talking about it?"

"I don't know. You don't exactly keep up with current events do you? I mean have you ever actually ready a paper?" Aimi asked.

"No..." Jayden mumbled.

"Just picture it," Kuro laughed.

"Well if we had just kept up with the news we wouldn't have had to miss class this morning," Finley piped.

"You still mad about that?" Jayden looked across to the boy who made no response. "Sorry, guess I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright. What's one exam?" Finley finally muttered forcing a smile.

"That's the spirit," Jayden smiled downing another dumpling, "Now why don't we hang outside? Classes don't begin for another hour."

"You mean you want to go this time?" Aimi feigned surprise.

"Well I had nothing else planned for the afternoon," Jayden smiled.

* * *

"Well that was unsurprisingly boring," Jayden mused, his hands behind his head as they strolled from class.

"Well I thought it was interesting," Aimi nodded. Jayden cast her a look and cocked a brow. Aimi was an attractive girl, tall, slim beautiful and smart. Everyone at the academy knew her, the most popular girl on the campus to be sure.

"Well apart from the lesson that Professor Shaw is pretty boring. You guys hear his voice? It's like it was designed to put you to sleep," Jayden mused yawning widely.

"Hey Jayden," A voice barked from behind him. Turning lazily Jayden's eyes fell on the tall slim form of Maddox striding toward them.

"What is it Mads?" Mads was the nickname that Jayden had blessed the spoilt teenager Maddox with. A year older than him Mads was only in the academy due to the fact his father was some high to do in the pecking order of New Eden at MINOS Corp. Well that wasn't the only reason...he was terribly smart. Dark hair and a personality to match. A bit hot headed and very proud.

"You don't know?" Mads frowned.

"Know what?" Jayden asked, yawning again.

"Some guy came to the academy looking for you earlier."

"Some guy? Be more specific."

"Well I can't be, I didn't see him. Director Walker's looking for you now-"

"Director Walker?" Finley squeaked.

"Why's that?" Kuro frowned.

"Don't interrupt me!" Mads growled before continuing. "Just head over to the director's office."

"This was because I didn't do the exam isn't it," Jayden asked skeptically.

"I told you I don't know," Mads frowned folding his arms across his chest. Mads had a point. Sighing Jayden pulled his arms down from his head and pushing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Finley, Kuro and Aimi watched him cautiously but Jayden merely cracked a smile and shrugged.

"Well better go see what he wants," He laughed.

* * *

By now all Jayden wanted to do was return back to the dorm and crash into bed see if he could find any more information on the demon from the incident that morning. After he had been alerted that Walker was looking for him he had parted with Finley, Aimi, Kuro and Mads and made his way back into the academy. The director's office was on the third floor at the very north side. It couldn't be further away if it had tried. Jayden knew the way unmistakably now. He had been there far too many times before. Stopping outside the large double doors he inhaled deeply and braced himself. Had his parents been called? He knocked heavily on the door.

"Come in," Walker's voice called out. Something stopped Jayden from pushing open the door. A shadow at the end of the hall caught his green eyes. Was that a dog? Straining he fixed his eyes on the dog, a German Shepherd to be exact. A white one. What was it doing in the school. "Is someone there?" Walker's voice called again. Slowly Jayden stepped away from the door and watched the dog who was intently staring back at him. It froze when it realized it had been noticed.

"Hey there," Jayden muttered quietly taking another step forward. The dog flinched as if it were about to take flight. "It's okay, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be on academy grounds," Jayden laughed. The door behind him cracked open and the shepherd quickly fled. "Wait!" Jayden called out moving to run after the dog only to have Director Walker stop him.

"Jayden Masa where are you going?" Walker asked. The director was a fair man, Jayden liked him, as did most of the student body. "And who were you talking to?"

"There was a dog," Jayden muttered looking down the corridor again.

"A dog? Animals aren't allowed on academy grounds," Walker pointed out. That answer had been obvious. "Now I wanted to see you, please step into my office." Sighing heavily Jayden nodded and stepped into the office after Walker. The door quickly shut and the director made his way to the desk. The office walls were invisible due to the amount of bookshelves lining the walls apart from the rear wall. The back wall, behind the desk, was formed of nothing but windows from floor to ceiling. Jayden had always wondered whether the director had read all the books in the office or if they were for show. He guessed that the latter may be unlikely.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jayden. It's come to my attention that you didn't attend any classes this morning, nor did you complete the test."

"I was delayed," Jayden laughed. His answer however wasn't accepted by Walker.

"Don't play games. You live here in the dorms. How were you delayed?"

"I-"

"Slept in again?"

"Guilty as charged sir. Was studying late last night, guess I missed the alarm clock," Jayden laughed. Walker sighed heavily and shook his head. Lacing his fingers together he rested his chin on them.

"Jayden you've been missing a lot of classes this year, it has to stop. I can't keep you here if you take it so lightly. There is a list longer then my arm waiting for enrollment into this academy. If you don't pick up on your studies I'll have no choice but to expel you. Now I don't want to do that, you're a bright boy it's a shame you don't use it more often." Expelled? It was Finley's worst nightmare, then again what would Jayden's mother think? She would be furious. The woman had always known he had never been one for the classroom but she had given everything to get him here. His mother was still laboring day and night to keep him here. Looking up to Walker Jayden nodded.

"I won't let you down sir," He grinned.

"I hope not."

* * *

Striding back through the school grounds back toward his dorm, which resided at the rear of the campus Jayden yawned loudly. As soon as it subsided the white shape caught his eye again. A frown laced his brow. The dog? Again? Was it lost? It hadn't noticed him yet. Slowing his pace and ducking low Jayden began to creep up behind the creature. _Easy does it,_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to frighten the creature. It didn't look like a street pet. It was huge, for a dog. Muscular and well bodied. It was sniffing about, paying little attention to anything. Its ears were pricked and erect, its body low set. Was it looking for something? Perhaps food? No that couldn't be it-it would have eaten Finley for breakfast. Once Jayden had gotten closer he dared to clear his throat. The dog looked up instantly and froze. It seemed almost confused that it was spotted.

"Hey there, you went scurrying off last time," Jayden smiled. The dog tensed again ready to spring. "Whoa whoa, don't go running off on me now," Jayden said again and stopped his advance. Ducking low he extended a hand out. "I'm not gonna' hurt you." The dog couldn't possibly understand him but none the less Jayden spoke as though it could. The dog watched a moment. "See, not going to touch you," Jayden smiled again. He shuffled closer but the dog this time lowered itself, its hackles sprung up on its back and it's feral teeth bared as it sounded a growl. Jayden sprung back. What was the sudden change in the dog? He had been ready to take flight only a moment ago and now he wanted to fight? The dog sprung forward only moments later. Jayden threw himself to the side as the dog sprung over him. There was a monstrous growl from behind and the sound of jaws snapping and tearing into flesh. Jayden rolled and looked back to see the shepherd tearing its jaws into a...a beast. A creature unlike any he had ever seen before. It was a demon. Golden hair, brown skin and animal like limbs, horns poked through its flesh along its spine. It grappled with the dog who continued to pull and rip. A demon? Jayden had to be dreaming. Had he woken up at all that morning? The dog was thrown roughly off the creature and into a nearby ditch with a yelp. The demon rolled and fixed its eyes on Jayden. Crying out Jayden scrambled back trying to find his feet.

"Come here little pig!" The demon growled lowly.

"Sorry buddy, I have homework," Jayden muttered scrambling to his feet and bursting into a run.

"You can't run from me!" The demon roared bolting after him. Jayden ran. With all his strength he ran heading for the dorm. _Bad dream, just a bad dream. Would be real nice if you could wake up Jayden! _He dared a look over his shoulder to the demon who sprung after him like an overly large ape. It jumped.

"Down!" A voice called. Jayden didn't care. He dropped and skidded on the path. An explosive sound shattered the air a second later and there was a harsh smack of flesh and crack of bone. Was that a gun? Jayden came to a grinding halt on the path his knees skinned. A figure, human figure, lurched from the shadows. All in black though in his hand was a long blade. Was that a sword? Jayden cried out and scrambled out of the man's way as he sped past, jumped and slashed the sword down on the demon's face. A red trail opened on the demon's face and it roared in pain before beginning to flail. It lashed a paw out at the man with the sword. The man leapt back, flipped and landed in a crouch with ease. Jayden couldn't make out anything about the figure, a hood was pulled high, the long trench coat covered his body and his hands were gloved. The only thing that really caught Jayden's attention was the gleaming sword, now, coated with crimson.

"Bastard child!" The demon roared toward the man.

"You are one to talk," The man barked back. Rising the figure burst forward at the same time the creature did. They crashed into one another. Where had Jayden's normality disappeared to? He watched in horror and amazement. The man moved like...a ninja. That was the only appropriate word. With a single kick the man knocked the demon back a total of twenty feet or so. The creature regained its footing and sped forward. The man held its ground and brandished the sword. A slim thing, like a katana. The demon roared forward again trampling the ground loudly. Jayden noted something move to the right.

"Look out!" He called. The figure didn't even look. With two single strokes the blade was ripped through the thundering demon in front of him. Spinning as demon one crashed past him he faced the second who sprung from the shadows from the right. Smaller, human in shape, darker in skin and black of hair this one was. Though still as ugly and ferocious. With a slash up, to the side and then plunge downward the second creature too was killed. It flopped to the ground in a heap of blood and flesh. Jayden hoped the things didn't get up again. The shepherd prowled from the shadows and snarled, its jaw blood coated.

"Take what you need," The figure muttered to the hound before moving toward the demons and kicking them with his boot. Jayden noted the shepherd tear its jaws into one of the demons limbs while the man ducked low next to the other.

"What are they?" Jayden asked finally, his voice squeaking. The figure tensed, much like the shepherd had earlier, and wheeled around to lay its eyes on Jayden.

"You can see me?" He questioned.

"Well of course I can see you, and them. What's going on? What are those things?" Jayden found his voice but his legs still wouldn't respond to him.

"You were just hunted by demons. Get back to your dorm now," The man growled.

"What?! Why are demons hunting me? Demons are real?"

"Yes."

"And who are you?"

"Not important. Get back to your dorm." The figure turned back to the demon and jerked a sheet of paper from the creatures pockets.

"No way man," Jayden announced finally finding his feet. The shepherd snarled as Jayden rose interrupting its feast on demon flesh long enough to do so. Sighing the figure rose and turned to Jayden.

"Fine," He muttered. Reaching into the pocket of his trench coat the man drew out a small package, which was soon alight. It must have been a box of matches. "Got what you wanted?" He directed the question to the shepherd. It took a moment to rip the hand from a demon and stepped away. With a flick of his hand the man tossed the box of matches onto the carcasses. It landed on the demons and instantly the bodies were engulfed in flame. The figure then turned and approached Jayden. Grasping his arm the man dragged him away.

The man had dragged an objecting panicked Jayden all the way through the campus grounds to the very back of the campus to his dorm. The shepherd had followed, hand in jaws. Once they reached the doors of the dorm house the man roughly shoved Jayden forward.

"Tell me what's going on?" Jayden argued again.

"Get inside," The man growled. That was when Jayden noticed the man was masked. A white mask with three red stripes crossing one cheek. Jayden sprung back.

"Who are you?!" He demanded again.

"Get inside now!" The man growled again. Nodding Jayden quickly turned his attention to the door and fumbled in his pocket for the keys. They jangled loudly as he attempted to get control of himself. He was shaking all over. The picture of the demons was still clear in his mind. They had been horrible things. Their eyes blank and milky white, wild eyes. Their hair had been tousled and natty, their bodies strong but oddly shaped. Scars, boils and bruises had coated their skin. Jayden finally heard the door click and swung it open. The thought of what the man would do when he was inside had never even crossed his mind. He stumbled in.

"Wait," The man growled. The hound dropped its haunches and lay on the steps beginning to gnaw on the hand. The man followed Jayden in. Quickly the boy scrambled across the common room and behind one of the couches to put some distance between himself and the man who shut the door slowly. Now Jayden took him in. Black high leather boots that reached to his knees, black pants, black leather trench coat, much like the coats worn by Victorian era men with a t-shirt beneath. A multitude of belts, gloves covered his hands, a hood covered his head and a mask concealed his face. The sword was still in his hand dripping blood onto the wooden floor. The common room was simple enough, a small, filthy but large, fire place, a number of couches and chairs and a number of paintings on the wall. Nothing special. Nothing like the higher up dorms.

"Alright who are you?" Jayden questioned, stronger then he felt.

"Matters not who I am, who are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Brave of you. You just had demons attack you, now you either know something or have something. Which is it?"

"I don't have or know anything. I didn't even know demons were real!"

"I saw you this morning. Why were you there?"

"Where?" Jayden frowned.

"At the crime scene."

"You were there?" Jayden asked aghast.

"Yes. I was the one who killed that demon. I returned to dispose of the remains but it had already been discovered."

"So you're like some kind of demon hunter?"

"Something like that," The man nodded. "Now answer the question. What do you have?"

"I don't have anything I swear!"

"Anything else strange happen around here?"

"Apart from a guy killing two demons with a dog? No don't think so."

"You have got a mouth," The man growled twisting the sword in his hand.

Jayden retreated a number of steps. "Why don't you put that sword down?" He eyed the weapon. It still dripped blood malevolently. The man said nothing for a long moment before crossing the room and placing the sword down.

"No not on the-" Jayden began but it was too late. The katana was placed down on the coffee table. Blood already began staining the wood. The man looked to Jayden again. There weren't even eyes through the mask, they were just black pits. Was this man a demon too?

"The only reason a demon would attack someone was because they pose a threat to them, I fail to see how a sixteen year old child could be involved with demons but they want something-"

"But I-"

"They will not relent in their hunt until they get it. So you better start thinking Jayden," The man growled again. Jayden turned to thinking but the only words that ran through his mind were; 'wake up now!' He was a student at Dayton Academy in the middle of New Eden, nothing happened to him. This wasn't normal but it was one awesome dream. He put his mind to thinking. Had he done anything strange the past few days? Dealt with any strange people? No. Wait a minute. The man had mentioned his name. He looked back up.

"You know my name?"

"I know all about you. I have been watching you."

"What? No offence but I'm not the most interesting kid in the world, would you not watch someone a bit more interesting?" There was a long silence. Clearly the man before him must have been confused. Jayden took it on himself to speak again. "I still don't know who you are."

"A friend."

"Oh yeah? Usually I know a 'friend's' name _before_ I call them friend."

"Yusei," The man responded curtly. Yusei. That name wasn't from around New Eden anyway. Jayden went to speak there was vicious scratching on the door. Was the shepherd trying to get in? Something had spooked it. Instantly Yusei reached for his katana and plucked it off the coffee table and turned to the door.

"What's that?" Jayden asked fixing his eyes to the door. Was it another demon? Yusei glanced over his shoulder and held up his hand to Jayden.

"Keep thinking. There's a reason they hunt you," He called out over the increasing scratching at the door. Jayden felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. Was Yusei doing this to him?

"Wait...what..what are you doing to me?" Jayden asked.

"Keep thinking," Yusei said again. Jayden collapsed down to his knees and heard the door crash open. Collapsing forward he glanced up to Yusei who brandished the sword once more before fleeing out into the darkness of the night. It was Yusei, he was putting him to sleep. Jayden's eye's closed and everything went dark.


End file.
